L'amour au goût salé
by lazyelven
Summary: "Ses pupilles grises captivèrent Viktor. A ce moment-là, il se sentait si bien, il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à son amant. C'était comme ça entre eux ; doux, passionné, silencieux, fusionnel. Il se dit qu'il avait énormément de chances d'avoir Cédric." Dédicace à Coralie et ses 16 ans, grande précurseuse de ce couple. Y A UN PEU DE LEMON.


Sa peau humide glissait sur celle de Viktor, ses cheveux bruns mouillés pendaient devant ses yeux, sa mâchoire se crispaient par moment, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées laissant échapper d'incroyable gémissements. Cédric se pencha sur lui, caressant son torse de ses mains, roulant ses hanches sur son sexe douloureux, et l'embrassa passionnément, fougueusement. Puis Viktor prit possession de son épaule, si douce, si pâle, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, léchant l'eau qui s'y trouvait, se retenant d'hurler à chaque coup de reins de Cédric. A un moment, Cédric s'arrêta, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles grises captivèrent Viktor. A ce moment-là, il se sentait si bien, il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à son amant. C'était comme ça entre eux ; doux, passionné, silencieux, fusionnel. Il se dit qu'il avait énormément de chances d'avoir Cédric. Celui-ci prit un peu de mousse dans sa main et la mit sur le nez de Viktor. Puis il sourit et des fossettes apparurent au coin de ses joues. Viktor sourit à son tour et Cédric se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu souris, j'ai le droit à un vrai privilège.

Le bulgare ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sourire.

Il se releva et l'embrassa, puis il reprit ses coups de bassin, plus fort, plus vite, plus intensément. Quand Cédric fut sur le point de jouir, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Viktor, et gémit sourdement. Sentant ces chairs se refermer plus étroitement autour de son érection, Krum le suivit juste après.

Viktor enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon, et commença à avancer dans l'eau doucement. Sa température très froide et l'air frais de cet après-midi de mai le firent frissonner. Il en prit un peu dans ses mains et s'aspergea le cou. Puis il commença à marcher prudemment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau le recouvre jusqu'à la poitrine. Il plongea dedans et y resta un petit moment. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être sous l'eau froide, loin du monde extérieur, loin des gens et de ce qui se préparait. Il remonta à la surface et aspira une grande goulée d'air, les yeux fermés. Puis il replongea. Il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés, il tourna la tête brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Cédric se tenait là, devant lui, les joues gonflés par l'air qu'elles contenaient, les mains qui nageaient en brasse. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains des deux côtés de son visage. Cédric lui sourit et même sous l'eau, Viktor put voir ses yeux gris pétiller.

Ils s'embrassèrent là, sous l'eau fraîche, sans oxygène. Ils savaient tous les deux parfaitement qu'ils risquaient de mourir dans le mois qui suivrait, qu'ils se perdraient sans doute à jamais, que cette amour ne durerait peut-être que le temps de cette période.

Ils remontèrent à la surface, commençant à manquer d'air.

\- Décidemment, dit Cédric en rougissant un peu, c'est toujours avec de l'eau autour de nous que nous nous retrouvons.

Viktor se rapprocha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Moi, je te trouve encore plus beau les cheveux mouillés.

Cédric se mordilla la lèvre, embrassa chastement Krum sur les lèvres et commença à s'éloigner.

\- La salle de bain des préfets est encore libre ce soir, dit-il en souriant malicieusement juste avant de se retourner.

Il était comme ça, leur amour. Il avait le goût de l'eau salée.

Viktor respira profondément et Karkaroff lui lança un bref regard. Il avait beau essayer de garder son sang-froid, cacher son tremblement, le directeur devait sentir son angoisse. Il jeta un regard anxieux derrière lui, vers le labyrinthe, et une nouvelle fois, il sentit la panique l'envahir. Puis il regarda Cédric. Il se tenait près de son père, mais ne faisait pas trop d'efforts pour cacher son stresse. Il se tordait les mains, respirait par la bouche, se grattait le derrière du crâne. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux. Viktor demanda à son professeur s'il pouvait disposer quelques minutes, et celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il partit voir Cédric. D'habitude, c'était cachés qu'ils se voyaient. Ce jour-là, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le regard des gens était peu important par rapport au risque qu'ils couraient. Cédric, le teint pâle, se retourna en le voyant et lui adressa un faible sourire. Il tendit la main et Viktor le prit dans ses bras forts. Cédric était fin mais musclé, et Viktor se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ses bras, que pendant un court instant, il se sentit rassuré. La fanfare de Poudlard leur paraissait si loin, à des kilomètres.

Ils se détachèrent, puis s'embrassèrent.

Oui, ils risquaient de mourir, de se perdre.

Viktor, courait dans le labyrinthe, la baguette à la main, ne pouvant plus contrôler ces gestes. Il devait _les empêcher d'atteindre la coupe, quitte à tuer_. Il essaya de résister, de diriger ses pas où il le voulait mais rien à faire, on le _contrôlait_ , on lui ordonnait de torturer Potter et Cédric. Enfin, il entendit leurs pas. Il voulut fuir, pour s'empêcher de leur faire du mal. Mais il échoua, courut malgré lui jusqu'à eux, et leur barra le passage.

\- Viktor ! cria Cédric.

Viktor, lui lança un regard suppliant.

 _Fuyez_ , pensa-t-il. Il essaya de le dire, de les prévenir, mais ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un cri de rage terrifiant. Sa main leva sa baguette, et il hurla :

\- Endolor...

Heureusement Potter l'interrompit en lui lançant un "petrificus totalus !". Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et tomba, immobile.

\- Il est ensorcelé, dit Harry.

Puis il lança des étincelles vertes avec sa baguette. Cédric marcha à côté de lui. Il lui lança un regard désolé et continua son chemin, laissant Viktor seul, au milieu du labyrinthe, à attendre qu'on vienne le secourir.

Plus tard, Krum apprendrait que Cédric était mort, sois-disant tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Viktor ne pleurerait pas, non, il souffrirait en silence, rêverait chaque nuit de l'instant où il avait faillit lui lancer un sort, se souviendrait de leurs étreintes chaque fois qu'il serait dans l'eau, mais surtout, vivrait avec un poids sur les épaules. Le poids qui lui rappellerait qu'il n'avait pas put lui dire au revoir, qu'il n'avait pas pu lui exprimer son amour à voix haute. Le poids de la culpabilité, que tout se soit fini comme cela.


End file.
